<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reverence by Kaslyna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379756">Reverence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaslyna/pseuds/Kaslyna'>Kaslyna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Snowpiercer (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Worship, post episode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:26:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaslyna/pseuds/Kaslyna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bennett and Melanie after 1.06.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Melanie Cavill/Bennett Knox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reverence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You cannot tell me that Bennett did not absolutely worship Melanie after that episode. The speech scene??? Hello???</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The way he had removed her clothes had been almost <em> reverent</em>, if Melanie had to choose a way to describe it. Bennett kissed her mouth over and over again, so tender, almost as if he were in awe of her. When he kissed his way down her body there was something holy in the way that he touched her. It was softer than they usually were, but no less fun for it. </p><p>His mouth reached her belly, and then her hips. His hands were gentle as he pushed her thighs apart. She sucked in a sharp breath at the intensity of his gaze when his eyes met hers again; it became clear then that his intent was to worship her. He smiled a little and then began placing hot kisses along the inside of her thighs, relishing the way she trembled at the contact. </p><p>“Ben,” she breathed his name as he adjusted her legs on his shoulders to get closer. </p><p>“Mel,” he murmured in response, not looking up at her. Instead, he took one of her hands in his, squeezing it as he leaned in to press a kiss between her legs. </p><p>He let go of her hand in favor of gently holding her down by the hips. The hand he’d been holding gripped his hair, the other scrambling behind her to grab at her desk. The office chair creaked at the change of angle-but did not give way. </p><p>Though the adrenaline had mostly worn off from earlier, Melanie was still so high strung that she came almost embarrassingly fast. Bennett didn’t let up, however; he managed to coax out a smaller second orgasm shortly thereafter. He added his fingers to make her come a third time, and then he extricated himself enough so that he could watch her face as he made her come a fourth time with just his fingers. As nice as his worship was, all she wanted was to feel his cock buried inside of her. </p><p>“Ben,” she panted heavily, nearly hyperventilating, “Let me fuck you already.”</p><p>She stood on shaky legs once he’d pulled out his fingers. He stood up then himself, and moved back; she made quick work of removing his clothing. Eventually he ended up on the floor with Melanie on top of him. She wasted no time taking him in hand, guiding him to her cunt. She sighed and closed her eyes as she sank down onto him. His hands found her hips, and her eyes fluttered open as she smiled hazily at him. </p><p>“You are so beautiful,” he told her. Her breath hitched and she bit her lip, shyly ducking her face into her hair the way she often did when she felt vulnerable. </p><p>When she could look at him again, she leaned down to kiss him. The rhythm she set was slow; she was in no hurry tonight, even though she had to go back to the helm eventually. Bennett didn’t seem to mind too much; he happily let her set the pace, wanting to give her everything that he could-and then some. </p><p>Melanie was surprised at how quickly she was aroused again; she neared the edge once more after no more than ten minutes. Bennett was close, too; she knew him well enough by now to know the signs.</p><p>He sat up so that he could kiss along her neck, her breasts; the change in angle left her in his lap, pressed so close to him that it felt almost like they were inseparable. It was <em> almost </em> an unsettling thought. </p><p>“Beautiful,” he murmured into her neck, and at the soft whine she let out he continued, “So beautiful.”</p><p>“Ben,” she choked out, voice hoarse, “I need-”</p><p>He understood her without her needing to finish the sentence, “I am <em> so </em> proud of you, Mel. You’re the most incredible woman I’ve ever known and I’m lucky to have you. And god, you really are so beautiful, and just fucking amazing in every way, including in bed-”</p><p>She cut him off with a kiss as she finally came for the fifth time, shuddering as the orgasm washed through her entire body. She broke the kiss somewhere halfway through, and he watched her face. The raw euphoria in her expression was enough to send him over the edge, too. </p><p>“Thank you,” she whispered into his ear some time later, after they’d both finished. He was still inside of her; she didn’t particularly want to move yet. </p><p>“It’s the truth,” Bennett told her. </p><p>Melanie smiled, “You’re incredible, too.”</p><p>Then, she leaned in and kissed him-over and over again. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wrote this the other day with the intent to wait a little to post, US politics is making me go thisclose to drinking vodka for the first time since I blacked out from it and swore off it. What else is new?? I hope someone likes this at least, and that maybe if other people are being driven to drink (or wanting to, as in my case), this helps. I don't know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>